ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Stiix and Stones
Stiix and Stones is the third episode of the the fifth season, and the 47th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It premiered in the United States on July 1, 2015. Official Description The Ninja travel to the Village of Stiix to find the thief who stole the scroll of Airjitzu, but the self-serving Ronin isn't keen to sell it cheaply so the Ninja must figure out a way to make money on the docks - and when they fail to make enough cash, the Ninja decide to steal it - but have a run in with Morro and Soul Archer. Plot Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane arrive at the coastal town of Stiix, and are greeted by a fisherman, who is promptly pulled into the ocean by his catch. The Red Ninja expresses his fear of water, noting that he used to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon to avoid it before. The Ninja soon locate Ronin's shop to search for the Airjitzu scroll, finding valuable artifacts such as the Blade Cup. They are quickly confronted with the store's owner himself, who tries to trap them in a Vengestone net, but fails. Ronin then tries to sell them weaponry, including an Aeroblade, which can defeat ghosts. Kai inquires the price of the Airjitzu scroll which Ronin starts at 200, though due to the Master of Fire's terrible negotiating skills, they agree on 450. After they leave the shop, Ronin checks the vase where the scroll is actually hiding. At Steep Wisdom, Wu is instructing Nya in the ways of the Water Ninja at the tea shop's pond. Nya questions why she can't go help the Ninja as Samurai X, to which Wu responds by summoning his Elemental Dragon, something a samurai would be unable to do. He then explains to her how the ghosts' only weakness is water, before presenting her with the bucket test, wherein one is required to fill a hole-ridden bucket with water. Meanwhile in Stiix, the Ninja find a job building a dock. Kai operates the crane, Zane keeps the Strangle Weed at bay, and Cole and Jay lay down the planks. All goes well until a fly distracts Zane and damages his language database. Through miscommunication, the Ninja end up destroying the dock. Jay decides to take charge, and declares that they will steal the scroll of Airjitzu. Atop a hill overlooking Stiix, Morro summons Soul Archer to aid in the theft of the scroll. Soul Archer shoots an arrow at the village's entrance, promising to take what is theirs. Back at Steep Wisdom, Wu checks on Nya, who has appeared to have filled the bucket, only for Wu to see she used a stopper. He tells her to try again, saying to "go with the flow and find where you're weak," which sets her off, kicking the bucket into the pond, and leaves ranting that she's not a Water Ninja. Misako, watching the whole thing, states the day was a waste, but Wu states he found Nya's weakness: feeling weak. He goes on saying while Nya is good at many things, she gives up when put in a position to fail. In addition, her temper has caused her to not even realize she filled the bucket, due to it being underwater. In Stiix, Jay tells the team his plan; steal the scroll back from Ronin, use it to learn Airjitzu, and return it to the library. Leading the group on using stealth (after Jay falls into a woman's house), they reach the shop, where Ronin encounters Soul Archer, and claims he thought he had more time. Soul Archer states he'll return for his debt, and pushes Ronin towards Morro, who the mercenary mistakes for Lloyd. Morro asks for the scroll, though Ronin tries to get him to sell his armor. Morro holds him up, though hears the Ninja, and tells Soul Archer to hide and take the scroll when they find it, while he ties up Ronin. As they search, Cole decides to steal back the Blade Cup for his father, while Soul Archer trap Jay with an organ's pipes. Cole throws a water jug, causing Soul Archer to release the Blue Ninja. Morro reveals himself, and releases multiple ghosts. Kai then uses an Aeroblade and throws more to the others, once he confirms they work. In the chaos of defeating the ghosts, Ronin is cut loose. Upon finding the scroll, he takes it and calls for R.E.X. (which he claimed to have sold to open his shop) and makes his escape, destroying his shop. Morro uses his powers to knock the mercenary out of his ship, and unable to whistle. Everyone gives chase, but Morro manages to get the scroll. The Ninja continue on, though are separated until only Kai is left (Jay falls into the woman's apartment again, Zane is left behind, and Cole falls into a pile of crates). At the dock, Morro and Kai run out of pegs, with Kai unable to keep his balance, and being cornered by Strangle Weed. Morro soon learns Airjitzu and escapes on his dragon, taking Soul Archer with him. Ronin arrives on R.E.X., offering to save Kai in exchange for something he has, which he agrees. On the pier, Jay, Zane, and Cole regroup and lament on the situation. Upon seeing Kai is okay, Cole decides to take his old position as leader the following day. After Kai is dropped off, Ronin reminds him of his deal, and what he said about second chances before leaving, wishing the Ninja luck in saving Lloyd. Cole is initially confused, though Kai explains there may be an alternative to learning Airjitzu. Cole is still confused, as Ronin makes deals in his favor and Kai's a horrible negotiator, while Jay questions Kai on what he gave Ronin. Kai reveals he gave him everyone's shares of the tea farm, much to everyone's horror as Wu wouldn't believe it. Kai says since Lloyd's paying a bigger price than he did, he'd do it again. As Cole questions how they'll learn Airjitzu, Kai says they'll have "a ghost of a chance." Locations Visited *Stiix **Ronin's Shop *Steep Wisdom Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Foreman - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Scruffy Local - Brent Miller *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Woman - Kathleen Barr *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors *As the Ninja are walking away from Ronin's shop, they all have shoulder pads, despite not wearing them in the rest of the episode. *The Airjitzu scroll wasn't visible in Ronin's vase until the Ninja left his shop. *While Nya is training, the rock next to her constantly changes positions and shapes. The size of the rock she was on changes until it was replaced by a lily pad. *It is impossible for Ronin to have the Blade Cup, as the Fang Blades were destroyed by the Great Devourer. However, it could be a replica or one from another tournament. *In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Kai is wading in the water and saying he was willing to swim across the entire ocean. However, in this episode, he is afraid of it. Trivia *Ronin mentions his last encounter with the Ninja from Shadow of Ronin. *Wu references Bruce Lee's quote about water while training Nya. Just like Bruce states, Wu said, "You put water in a cup, it becomes the cup . . . you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot." *This episode mark's Ronin's first appearance in the TV show (he appeared in the previous episode in security camera footage from Domu, as well as a cameo, and was the main antagonist in the video game, Shadow of Ronin), and this is also the forty-seventh episode of the series. Coincidentally, this "references" the film 47 Ronin. *This episode marks the first appearance of the city of Stiix. Its "set," 70732 City of Stiix, is actually a very loose interpretation of the city. The set features a ghostly building, windmill, and skiff, as well as a speedboat. In the series, Stiix is a rugged town surrounded by water and built on docks. While in the show it is similar to this, it does not have a ghostly appearance. **Also, the ghost skiff doesn't appear in Stiix, or in this episode—but instead, in "Kingdom Come" in the Cloud Kingdom. The windmill appears in "Curseworld, Part I," while the speedboat doesn't appear at all. *Nearly all of the Ghost Warriors who appear in the sets are destroyed in this episode, including Attila, Hackler, Howla, Ming, Spyder, Wooo, Cowler, Cyrus, Ghurka, Pitch, Pyrrhus, Wail, and Yokai, leaving Morro, Soul Archer, Bansha, and Ghoultar as the only major ghost characters remaining. *Nya states in this episode that Elemental Powers can skip a generation. *The episode's title is a reference to the saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never harm me." *Jadeblades, the vengenet, and the Blade Cup are seen in Ronin's shop, which was also seen on Chen's Island. In the first scene of the interior of Ronin's shop, Jacob's Sitar is also seen, showing Ronin raided Chen's palace. *This is the second time the Ninja accept a job—and fail. The first was in "Darkness Shall Rise." **This is also the second time the Ninja needed to buy something. Gallery StiixFisher.png WuDragon.png|The Creation Dragon Hey.png PayPlease.png Pixal47.png PailFull.png PointArrow.png ZArmorEmerge.png OverStiix.png Master_Ghost_Archer.png Airblades.png Rex47.png MoS47Zane4.png MoS47Wu3.png MoS47Weed.png MoS47Surge.png MoS47Stiix4.png MoS47SoulArcher.png MoS47Shares.png MoS47Stiix3.png MoS47Stiix2.png MoS47Stiix1.png MoS47Stiix.png MoS47SteepPool.png MoS47Spin.png MoS47SoulArcher2.png MoS47Roofs.png MoS47Pay.png MoS47Pawn.png MoS47NyaReady.png MoS47NyaCup.png MoS47NyaAngry.png MoS47Ninja.png MoS47Misako.png MoS47Hostage.png MoS47Hey.png MoS47Full.png MoS47Fishermen.png MoS47Fail.png MoS47Escape.png MoS47Aeroblade.png MoS47Aero3.png MoS47Aeros.png MoS47Error.png MoS47DragonMorro.png MoS47Armor.png MoS47BladeCup.png MoS47Bridge.png MoS47Bucket.png MoS47Deal.png MoS47Dragon.png MoS47Pitch.png MoS47Pole.png MoS47Rex3.png MoS47Ronin.png MoS47Scroll.png MoS47Stiix5.png pl:Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Possession Category:Cartoon Network